Fixation
by LyzaMikaelson
Summary: A Kennett fiction. After, realizing what Bonnie had done, she was doing a hell lot of thinking. While, Kol Mikaelson was busy getting Elijah and Rebekah from ripping each other throats. Both of them was at right place and at the right time. Everything led to the another, the next thing Bonnie knows she was stuck with Kol. Kol/Bonnie M-rated, expect some juicy LEMONS.
1. Spell bound

Plot: Scene took place after 3x20, when everyone was taking in all the events that took place in one whole episode. Elena has become a vampire, Matt is still on coma, Klaus is dead to them, Tyler and Caroline has fled. Damon and Stefan are aiding Elena transition. While, Bonnie, she had been doing a hell lot of thinking.

**A/N: A Klonnie fanfiction, can't blame that they do look like they have some chemistry. Let's just hope they do have scenes together on season 4, since they are rumours that Bonnie would be going dark and maybe, just maybe would join on Team Klaus. Well, she should really need a partner in the story, Jamie wasn't that good enough for her. So, depends on the reviews that I will get from this chapter, would see if I would be making this a long story or a very short one. & a slight warning to the readers whom are not fancy of smut scenes and that I may write more sex and explicit scenes in the future chapters. You have been warned. I will try to cut down the smut so that FF won't delete my story. Prays. Since it is labelled M-rated, accept that there will be not only smut, maybe a few cursing and perhaps violent in the future.**

_**At the last note, review please, so that I know they are people reading. Review is love 3. Hugs and Kissed. Okay, back to the story.**_

Kol Mikaelson watched at his sibling's confrontation, Elijah was mad at Rebekah when she did not abide to the "_do not hurt, Elena_" rule. He yawned when Rebekah threw the vase at Elijah when he ended their conversation and started to walk out. Elijah turned and glared at her when the object hit him on his back.

"What the hell, Rebekah!" he barked, grabbing his sister throat and lifted her up to the air before flinging her across the room.  
"Go on, Elijah! Kill me, just because I turn your precious Elena into a vampire" she retorted back at him. "Do say brother, you have a thing for her don't you?" exclaimed Rebekah challenging him to make the next move. Elijah anger flared up at the accusation of his sister and charged towards her with his fangs protruding out but he was halted by his action when Kol stood in between them.  
"BREAK. IT. OFF." shouted Kol shoving both of them back to the wall. "Klaus is dead! I don't need any of you both to be dead. I suggest you, Elijah, go to Elena, she may need your help. Rebekah has gone through enough!" said Kol sternly. Elijah stunned at Kol's words, he was right, he didn't think of Rebekah's condition when their mother took her body. Realising what he had done, he slowly made his way out of the house.

"You took his side, which means you take Elena's side!" shouted Rebekah obviously still holding up her anger of her lovely brother's death. He knew that she and Klaus had a strong bond; they have been together for years. If Rebekah was human he would guarantee that she would end her life over the misery.  
"I am not taking sides! Rebekah, please get a grip of yourself. Stay out of their life, you have done enough damage!" retorted Kol, gulping down the bourbon he was holding and smashed it on the wall. Tears strike wet on her cheeks, Rebekah retreated back to her room not forgetting to slam the door.

Kol sighed at the turn of events, his hatred towards his mother got even worse. Killing her was not even enough; her soul still lingers around the earth. With Elena being a vampire, he was glad they did not need to run away. They have spent half of their life's running away from vampire hunters. Although they had burned the white oak tree, they would still try to identify other alternative ways to destroy them. Kol sighed exhausted at the turn of events, he really needed a drink.

Bonnie snooped into the basement searching for her father liquor closet. She needed a distraction, she had enough crying, she needed something to release the anger and sadness she feel. She shouted with glee when she found a bottle of red wine, an old one though, she remembered her grandmother present it to her father by mail. Bonnie took the wine and corked it out not wasting any time she drank it from the bottle. After half an hour, she dropped the empty bottle and continued dancing at the blasting music from the speaker. She felt high and all the sadness she felt vanished away.

She didn't feel wasted or even drunk, grabbing her car keys and her wallet she drove to the nearest local store. The cashier didn't recognised Bonnie being underage to purchased liquor so she managed to buy five bottles of beer. Bonnie was at her third bottle, she was not in the state of driving. She leaned her body on her car, continue drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Kol drained the blood from a blonde girl, which he found her sitting at the bar flirting with every man like a slut. Dropping down her body when he had enough of his fill, he walked down the alleys searching for his next prey. Kol stopped in his tracks when he smelled a familiar scent, he smiled when he recognised the smell. He followed the trail of the scent and realised that he was in a treat. That witch didn't even smell ravishing she was drunk like hell. Kol smirked at the view.

Bonnie held her head up when she heard her name, there stood one guy she would rather die than seeing him. She turned away disgusted at his appearance blood stains was all over his shirt. He must have fed over a stranger and left them to die. She started to open the driver's door but Kol stopped her actions. Bonnie glared at the vampire, if she was not light headed and drunk she would have lighted up his body into flames.

"Witch, you're drunk. Wouldn't want to get into another accident right?" he exclaimed moving her to the opposite seat and started the car. After minutes, he stopped the car on the driveway. Kol turned his attention to the witch, she was asleep and was totally wasted. Exiting the car, he opened the door and carried Bonnie bride style and walked to her house. He ranged the bell and waited for someone to open the door. Kol frowned when nobody opened the door after half an hour standing.

He leaned down to Bonnie, "Bonnie, wake up! Or invite me in!" He could easily break the door when he can't find any keys on her pockets. Bonnie grunted at the disturbance. Kol cursed silently and carried her back to the car, he drove off. After two hours of driving, he was beat and need immediate rest. Lifting Bonnie in to his arms, he entered his house.

Bonnie felt like she was constantly moving around. She relaxed when she felt the mattress below her and slowly falls deep into sleep. Kol eyes gaze down at the view in front of him, Bonnie's petite body laid down on the black sheets. She was still dressed in her clothes, his fingers began to itch to undress her and take her that night. But he does not want to take advantage of her drunken state. He had other ideas.

Bonnie surveyed her surroundings, she was standing on a field of sands she heard the waves crashing down on the coast. She realise she were at a beach, no a private beach. Bonnie felt as she knew the place, a strong vibe was pulling her, she followed and then came on to a huge house. She gulped at the appearance of the house, slowly, she entered the private house. Inside, she stood rooted to the ground floor, it was eerily quiet she could even hear her heart beating. Another strong vibe pulled her from the staircase, next moment she knows it she was standing in front of a wooden door. _Open it_, a voiced told her.

Bonnie walked around the room, inspecting any object that will identify the place she is in. Sitting down on the bed that was covered with black mattress in defeat, she couldn't find anything. Where is she? A clicking sound disrupted her thoughts; the sound was from the bathroom. Bonnie armed herself with a bed lamp, which was the only weapon option she could get hold of. She tip toe towards the bathroom, opening the door. When she saw a shadow, at reflex Bonnie hit the lamp at the figure.

"Fuck! Bonnie!" shouted Kol, grabbing the lamp and flung it towards the wall. The lamp shattered into pieces, he frowned at Bonnie. _What the hell was she doing with a fucking lamp?_  
"Kol! What are you doing here?" she asked, not realising that Kol was half naked, a towel draped around his waist covering his manhood.  
"This is my house!" wincing at the pain on his forehead walking passed her towards his mini bar.  
"Your house!" she shouted, but calmed down when she remembered last night events. She was wasted and met Kol. She grunted at the head ache.

Kol noticed her pain and offered a glass of his blood. Bonnie frowned at his action; no way is she going to drink blood.  
"Drink it, Bonnie. It will clear your system, god knows, how much alcoholic content is inside your body."

Kol was right. She had been mixing her liquor yesterday, no wonder she was hallucinating standing on a beach. She had been on the bed from last night; she wouldn't be on a beach, wouldn't she.  
She sighed and took the glass, gulping down at the metallic taste.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, walking out from his walk in closet, dressed in black from head to toe. Bonnie nodded.

Kol trotted down the kitchen. He smirked at how she gained his trust. He had drugged the blood, more like spell it. It will work sooner or later, Bonnie Bennett, the witch would beg for his blood.

After, Bonnie freshen up, she walked down the kitchen. Weirdly, she did not felt like leaving. Bonnie was more than happy to be anywhere than Mystic Falls, everyone she love had left her, all of her friends had used her. She needs space and a break. Bonnie had enough drama in her life, she just need some peace and escape away from the supernatural stuffs.

"Do you prefer omelette or scramble eggs?" asked Kol, breaking the eggs.  
Bonnie frowned at his friendliness but brushed it off when her stomach grumbled.

"Scrambled" she answered, taking her seat at the kitchen island, glancing over Kol whom was handsomely cooking her breakfast. She shuddered at the thought. Her mind whirled about, she pondered, she didn't want to go home yet but she doesn't want to stay with a vampire under one roof. But then, one original is better than hybrids, werewolf and vampires in a whole. Looking up at Kol, she hesitates at her plan but she won't be in danger with him, she will put her guard up. She's a god damn Bennett for god's sake! Bonnie sighed, sipping the black coffee before clearing her throat. Kol looked at her, riveting his attention towards her. Bonnie fidgeted at her seat, trying to put her words into place.

"Kol, can I asked you a favour?" she asked hesitantly, poking the scrambled eggs with the fork. Kol nodded.  
"Can we...I-I..." she sighed failing to put her words in sentence.  
"You want to stay here for a while, right?" said Kol finishing off her sentences. Bonnie gasped when he read her mind, she nodded in reply.

"Sure. I needed the company anyway" he said nonchalantly. He smirked, well the spell did work. Kol will lure her to bed she would just need to sniff his blood for her to be under him. Then, that witch would be his. _Only his_.

"Bonnie want to go for a swim?" he suggested, dressed only his swimming trunks. Bonnie blushed at his nakedness. Well, the weather is looking fine, she agreed on for a swim. She paused, when she realized she didn't have any clothes.

"I got you clothes last night, everything's there." shouted Kol from the staircase. Bonnie rolled her eyes, when he read her mind, yet _again_. She opened the closet and was stunned at the display. Caroline would die if she saw the brands of all the clothes hanged in front of her. Bonnie searched for the undergarment section; she noticed that most of it was lace. Kol must have picked it, _what a pervert_she thought. She picked the black pink lace bikini and put it on.

Kol was at his forth lap, when he smelt Bonnie at the entrance. He turned to glanced at her; she was dressed in the bikini he was fond of. Bonnie looked beautiful, he felt himself hardened. He licked his lips, _oh god_, he wanted to _taste_her.

Bonnie entered the pool; she flinched at the cold water. She dive into the water, wetting her hair and swam towards Kol. Bonnie merges out of the water only when she felt his hard stone chest. She gasped for air, not noticing that she was hurting Kol at the bottom. Kol stared lustily at her eyes. His eyes travelled down to her body, the bikini is wet and hugged her body emphasising her breast and her waist.

Kol eyes flashed at her hardened nipples, his mouth leaned down on to her breast and bites it. He clenched his teeth on her nipple. Bonnie arched her back at the pain, but soon turned pleasure when he massaged at her other twin breast. Kol hand progressed down to her sex, he could smell her arousal. He slipped his finger into her, god she is so tight. Bonnie adjusted at his entranced; she tried to relax, so that it was less painful. Kol plunged his third finger hard into her.

"Kol!" shouted Bonnie, she gripped his shoulder and gritted her teeth in pain. His finger went in and out from her sex hard and fast. Kol could sense that she is nearing hence he took out his finger and lifted her body up from then pool. Her thighs were draped on his shoulders, holding her tight he indulges on her taste. Bonnie whimpered at the foreign sensation. His tongue was doing wonders to her body. Her moans kept getting louder and louder. Kol realise that she was nearing, climbing out of the pool. Bonnie moves her thighs and hugged on his waist. Pulling his head towards her, his eyes was filled with lust and his manhood was hardening every second. Kol leaned down and took her lips in a swift moment. Biting at her bottom lips, Bonnie gasped giving entrance to his tongue. She moaned in pleasure when she tastes herself. Their tongues fought against a endless war, Bonnie pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Kol. Bed. Now." demanded Bonnie, her body was getting impatient. All that she thinks was she want Kol inside of her fast and rough. Receiving the demands from Bonnie, Kol smiled in triumph. Sprinting up to the room he threw her on the mattress. Pulling down his trunks he joined her on the bed. Bonnie shocked at how big he was, how was that going to enter her. She gulped nervously, she was still a virgin. God, it will be so painful. She flinched at the thought but Kol distracted her when his lips nibbled on her ear. His fingers slowly made its way to her bikini strip, loosening the strips he threw her top away from his sight.

"Beautiful" he said huskily, his voice was filled with need. His eyes glinted with lust, grasping his manhood towards her entrance. He smirked when Bonnie took a deep intake of breathe, plunging it deep into her, invading her cries and screams of pain. Kol move deep into her slowly, letting her adjust on the feeling of him inside her.

Bonnie wrapped her thighs on his waist pulling his body close to her, she knew Kol was taking it slow for her, but her body wanted it rough and fast.

"Kol, fast..." she murmured, grabbing his shoulder, her nails scrap at his back, leaving blood trickling down his chest. Kol grunted at the pain and pleasure, increasing his speed, Bonnie arched her back.

"KOL!" shrieked Bonnie, collapsing on the black sheets, she felt feverish and hot all over her body. Sweat was covering her body and she felt sore. Kol was still moving his hips into her; he was clearly not yet done with Bonnie, plunging deep into her again and again. Resuming her orgasm after it ended just seconds ago.

Bonnie eyes opened when the sunlight rays landed on her face. She moved her face away from the rays, only to face hazel brown eyes staring intently on her. She tried to stand up but a sore pain rejected her movement. She collapsed back on the bed, turning to the person beside her.

"Sorry, love. I was a bit rough last night, you wouldn't know how much your body had affected me in many ways I could have imagined" exclaimed Kol, caressing her cheeks. Kol had sex with her countless time last night; he couldn't get enough of her. When she finally fall asleep after their tenth round that he could managed to cuddle her to sleep.

Bonnie relaxed at his arms, not even realising that she had lose her virginity to a vampire. She didn't seem to care of what the events that had taken place. It's like the hatred she felt towards her vampire had turn to an opposite effect, she began to feel attracted to the vampire at her arms. She felt spell bounded, at that thought, she jerked her body away from him. Covering her naked body with the black sheet, like as if, he didn't even see her naked body.

"You put a spell on me! There is no way I could fall for your lust, you trick me!" shouted Bonnie standing up, wincing at the sore pain. Kol smirked, that witch, such an Einstein.

"Took you long enough to realise it, but, you can't blame it on the spell, Bonnie. You were so into me last night, what makes you think that a love spell would do that. A powerful spell, indeed" said Kol, knowing that his words was annoying the little witch.

Bonnie looked at Kol disgustedly, anger flared up inside her, glaring at him she started to chanted a spell. Not stopping when she heard Kol shouting, his leg was in flames, she continued chanting her spell. _Bastard_.

Kol screamed at the agonizing pain, sprinting towards her, Kol grabbed her throat tightly. Her body was lifted up from the ground in a second, still glaring at him. She remained chanting when he tightened her grip. Kol flung her back to the bed, her chanting stopped when Kol's lips was on her, taking her back to the lust and pleasure.

Bonnie moaned at the sensation feeling that she has yet to get accustomed to. She whimpered when his lips was off her. She frowned at his action. His hazel brown eyes changed black instantly, lowering his head back again, Kol bite on her neck finally getting to taste her luscious blood. Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back, as he started to drain her blood away from her body.

"Kol..." she whispered, Bonnie felt weak every second he suck her blood. Kol halted her action, biting on his wrist he let the blood trickled down on to her face. Bonnie smelt the scent of his blood, her hand touched at the blood staining on her cheeks and licked it from her fingers. Grabbing on his wrist she drank his blood, filing her body with his blood.

Kol smiled at his devilish plan, now she is addicted to his blood. _Only his blood_. Now that he had marked her, as his own. No one would touch her more even get close to her. Everyone would sense threat all over her body.

"You're mine, witch!" he said in menace, Bonnie eyes widened at horror, noticing that she was sucking at his blood.

"What did you to me!" she shouted, shifting her body away from him. Kol propped his body and stood up from the bed. Walking towards the bathroom, leaving her at the bed, clueless at what she was doing a minute ago.

Washing away the blood from his face, he retreated back to the room. Bonnie was still seating on the bed, not moving, still stunned at what she just did.

"Go and wash up, Bonnie. I will explained to you later"

Bonnie eyed him when he opened the door, exiting the room. _What had she done?  
_  
After she freshened up, Bonnie went downstairs. Kol swallowed down his breakfast, when Bonnie made her entrance.

"What did you to me, Kol!" she barked, she needed answers, was she a vampire but she still have her witch powers. But why was she attracted to his blood.

"Hmmm..." Kol was placing his words into sentence, it was quite complicating, actually. "Well, I made a permanent spell at you, then I marked you and made endless sex with you." He replied, nonchalantly.

"What?" shouted Bonnie, _a permanent spell, _which means she can't reverse the spell. Bonnie cursed loudly. She charged towards Kol with a kitchen knife that was lying on the table. Kol avoided the knife and pulled it out from her grasp, resulting in his blood staining on the knife. Bonnie attention riveted back at him, more towards his blood. Her tongue salivated at the scent of the blood, pulling his hand to her face; she started to lick the blood oozing out from the cut.

Kol stared at her actions, it turned him on. A witch that is addicted to his blood. He smiled at the view. Bonnie frowned; her eyebrows meet, when the cut healed after a minute. Her smile faded, when she noticed Kol enjoyment on his face. She was sucking his blood yet again.

Bonnie grunted at her weakness, how is she going to get out of this. Now she is in the state of bloodlust. Not anyone's blood, only his blood. _Shit_. Staying with him was a bad idea. Bonnie made her way back to the room. Grabbing her phone and bag, she went back to the kitchen and walked to the door. Kol was fast enough to be at the front of the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, blocking her way. He arched his eyebrows when Bonnie didn't answer.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie" said Kol, rounding her, he continued "If you leave without me, you would die of starvation. Every single day, you have to feed my blood, without it. You will die just like a vampire"

She shrugged at his words and shifted her body from him. Kol bite on his wrist again, the scent of blood filtered around the room. Kol was teasing her, she knew it. She turned her body, watching the blood trailing down his arms. She felt like the blood was calling her. Just like she was starving, she shook her head aggressively. _**NO**_, she must not succumb to temptation. Bonnie breathes in air and tried to calm her nerves down.

When she regains her conscious, Bonnie opened the door and exited the house. A strong shield prevented her from crossing towards her car. _What the hell!_

Kol chuckled at her annoyance. Bonnie glared at him.

"My witch friend had shield the house, only I can leave, not you" he pointed his finger at her. "But I won't leave; I enjoy your company, witch. How about we resumed our morning activities, Bonnie?"

"Go to hell" she retorted, walking back to the house. Kol smiled at her back_, I am in hell with a beauty witch on my side. _

**A/N: Well, not a very nice ending I presume. They will some development at the next chapter, and Bonnie is not a vampire, she was put on a permanent spell so she is more of like bonded to him by blood. So she has to keep drinking his blood once in a while or she will die just like how a vampire would die if they don't drink blood. This is just to clear the doubts. Reviews! **


	2. Upperhand

**A/N : Thank you for the reviews, from StillStacie and Crystal1998. Hope that I will get more reviews from this chapter. Well, I tried to tone down the smut scenes, afraid that it is too smutty for you guys, but I have been reading the others, to be honest theirs are much more smut than mine. I have been cracking my mind to think about the things to break the curse. Oh wells, hope this chapter do justice. Hugs and kisses. **

Chapter 2 - Upperhand

_The smell of forest and wet soil woke Bonnie up from her slumber sleep. Her eyes opened wide, scanning her surroundings. She was standing on a forested area; all around her was endless tropical trees. There was only silenced, Bonnie shivered at the coldness. She hugged her arms trying to keep herself warm.  
_

_"Bonnie..." a voice trailed down the corner. She turned towards the sound following the voice that was calling her name. A figure stopped her movement, blonde locks cascading down the figure body, her face white, pale. Her face was emotionless; her baby blue eyes stared intently at her.  
"Bonnie, come" she motioned her finger to come close to her. Bonnie inched closer to her closing their distance. The lady hold Bonnie's hand, at a glance, they were standing at a busy street. People were wearing long dress, the women's hair was braided and tuck nicely. Men was wearing suits charmingly neat, Bonnie gasped at the view. She was travelling back in time; Bonnie glanced at the lady holding her hand. A Bennett witch she presumes.  
_

_"My name is Natasha. To answer your question, yes, I am a Bennett and one of your great grandaunt" she answered, pulling her towards a small cottage.  
"Why am I here?" asked Bonnie, when she was inside the cottage, speculating the picture frames displayed on the walls.  
Natasha walked towards her, and answered "I want to help you break the curse Kol spelled on you since I created the curse." Bonnie eyes widened at her statement.  
"Why did you make that curse for?"  
"To lure one of his brothers, what was his name again, ah, Niklaus."  
Bonnie frowned at her great grandaunt, how she could be attracted to such a monster.  
"Well, Niklaus wasn't interested in a relationship so I made a love spell on him. That feeling of having a monster wrapped on my finger, it's empowering" smiled Natasha at the thought of her past lover, she did enjoyed those moment she shared with the hybrid. _

_Bonnie cringed at the thought of her and Niklaus. "So how did you break the curse?" asked Bonnie, regaining Natasha's attention back to reality. _

_"Well, to break the curse, you have to die" said Natasha, nonchalantly. Bonnie stunned at the her words, she had to die. NO... She broke in cold sweat, her teeth chattered at the thought of her life ending before she even gets onto her 20s. _

_Natasha chuckled at her great niece reaction. Oh, how she missed, torturing people.  
"Just kidding, my lovely niece!" she joked, patting Bonnie's shoulder.  
Bonnie glared at her, "Not funny!" she shouted, the joke was not en.  
"Okay, okay, cool down... Sorry, you can't blame me, I have not been having fun for the last 100 years." she exclaimed, browsing through her grimoires. She flipped at the page where she wrote the curse and tears it out before handling it to Bonnie.  
_

_"Here, read it and memorise the instruction. You have two minutes before that Kol of yours finished his bath" stated Natasha. "Oh, Bonnie, you can keep it for future use too" she winked at Bonnie before vanishing into thin air._

Bonnie lay down on the king size bed; she was alone in the room. Her finger touched at the paper she folded during her dream. Bringing the paper up to her face, she read the contents.

**"FIXATION CURSE" **was ink by a calligraphy pen on the header.

Bonnie heard the shower closed. Standing up, she chanted a hidden spell and hides the note behind a wall. Crawling back to the bed, she feigned her sleep pulling the covers over her head. She has not yet read the contents of the curse. She prayed that Kol had to leave for a while.

"Bonnie! I know you're awake, I can hear your heart beating loudly and clearly" announced Kol standing in front of the bed. Bonnie lowered the covers and got up from the bed. Her eyes widened when Kol was naked, from head to toe. Bonnie licked her lips unconsciously; she could smell his blood flowing down through his body mixed with the scent of butterscotch.  
She didn't even realised she was pooling her wetness on her black lace panties.  
Kol smirked at her reaction, not only she was addicted to his blood; she was addicted to his body.  
Bonnie whimpered when Kol walked towards the walk in closet, leaving the room. She grunted at her weakness. _Oh god, she can't even control her body!_

Kol phone ranged loudly from the corner of the room. Dressed in his boxers and black long sleeve still not buttoned, he picked up the call. He frowned at the words he hear, his fingers struggling to button up his shirt. Bonnie walked towards him and swats his hands, replacing her fingers with his and starts to button up his shirt. Kol glanced down at her stunned at what she was doing, but he has other problems to settle.

"Kol. It's Klaus, he's still alive" Rebekah sobbed, "he appeared in my dream saying about he will be coming back soon"  
Kol sighed at his little sister, Klaus death has taken a toll in her life to the extent of her hallucinating.  
"Bekah, I'll call you later, okay" he assured her before hanging up.  
Bonnie scanned at his face, she looked sad, no she feel sad, depressed and angry at the same time.  
"Why am I feeling sad?" asked Bonnie, not realising that she was saying it out loud.  
"You're bonded to me. So what I feel, you will feel it. Come on, I need to feed you." said Kol, before biting on his wrist.

Bonnie shook her head.  
"I don't want to drink any blood from you!" she shouted, backing away from him.  
"Don't be stubborn, Bonnie. You don't want to die right? You still want kids and get married, isn't it?" he urged Bonnie his blooded wrist. Bonnie tried to look away as her face was pulled hard, Kol forced his wrist into her mouth. Bonnie grunted at his roughness, she gritted her teeth and clamped her mouth shut. Kol massage her throat and pushed his wrist towards her lips, forcing her to swallow his blood. Finally she succumb to the treat, Kol grinned at the success of his power towards the witch. Pulling his wrist away from her face, Bonnie scowled at him wiping ungraciously at her swollen lips. The feeling of loathing towards him spread across her body.  
"Oh Bonnie, don't hate me. You know you like it rough" he smirked at her, shutting the door as she threw a pillow at him.

Kol beamed at how he was enjoying his new playtoy. He wasn't that interested in witches that much, he prefers werewolves, they were very rough. He enjoyed the fling once in a while before things started to become serious. He had to be careful since a bite would kill him. His type of woman, changes as fast as how he switch places throughout the year. Drinking the blood from his glass, he prepared the breakfast for his lovely witch. She needed energy for their activities later. He smiled devilishly as he flipped the ham.

Bonnie paced around the room; her wet hair was still not brushed. Her face started pale and she felt nauseous at the thought of her being stuck with Kol for eternity. She needed her grimoires, she felt weak without it. Chanting the spell, the paper emerged out from the wall. Unfolding the paper, she read it intently.

_"in order to break the curse, the person that is spelled bound has to need five things;  
one: the blood of the person's lust, two: the blood of the person that is spell bound, three: a replacement for the curse, forth: the true love kiss, and lastly: the ashes of white oak tree" _

Bonnie eyes glanced through the spell again, she had to take his blood without him knowing. A plan started too resurfaced, as she paced around the room. Her face beamed at the brilliant plan she had laid on. Her guts told her, tonight, would be the day, Kol will be under her finger.

At some point of time, Kol was lunging around the couch watching the soccer match. He was intrigued at the match that Bonnie had to clear her throat to gain his attention. To no avail, Kol was transfixed at the screen. Bonnie sighed and adjusted her lingerie dress and pushed her breast in place, emphasising more on her cleavage.  
She climbed onto Kol, straddling him at either side of his thighs with her arms wrapped on his neck.

Kol growled when she blocked his view from the screen, "what the hell Bon-" his eyes widened taking in her appearance. Bonnie was wearing black lacy pink lingerie that is so translucent he could see her nipples hardened. Bonnie arched her eyebrows.  
"Enjoying the view, love" she said, climbing out from him and stood across him. Slowly, her fingers removed the lacy straps that are holding the dress on her petite body. The dress dropped on the ground leaving her naked, she swore that she saw Kol nearly drooled over her. She smirked at her stunt, now that she got his attention. She motioned him to come to her, Kol abide to her instructions as he took off his clothes shredding them into pieces.

Plunging down onto her lips, on reflex, her thighs wrapped tightly on his waist. Kol growled when she rolled her hips onto his jeans, he felt himself hardened.  
He cursed at how she was luring to him. _He was supposed to be in control not her!_  
Bonnie pulled her face away and started to break into a run.

"Catch me!" she shouted, sprinting towards the stairs.

Kol scoffed. His enjoying this new witch, the spell work wonders, running after her.  
There she was, laying down on the bed waiting for him. Joining her in the bed, he nibbled at her ears for a start before progressing down to her other parts.  
Bonnie moaned at the feeling, she remind herself to be in control, switching sides, she was on top of him. Licking at his hard stone chest, and travelled down to his manhood, teasingly she bite down at his thighs.

Kol growled in frustration, pulling her head towards him.  
"Fuck Bonnie!" he grunted, as Bonnie plunged his manhood inside of her. She moaned at the pain that soon turned to pleasure. Bonnie ride her hips into against him, Kol eyes rolled up in ecstasy, and moaned at her increasing the speed. Bonnie realising that she has distracted him. Bonnie quickly chanted the spell that she had been reciting earlier today. When she felt Kol relaxed, she pulled herself out from him.

She stood up from the bed and opened the drawers, displaying the sharp knife she had hidden inside. She sliced the knife at his wrist, collecting his blood into a small tube. She recites the hidden spell on to the bloody tube and it vanishes into the wall.  
Bonnie then joined Kol in the bed and lay down beside him after cleaning up the knife. She smirked at his unconscious body. _**Game on, Kol**_**.  
**  
Kol woke up grunting at the migraine, he needed blood. He made his way to his mini bar and took out a blood bag not caring of pouring it to a glass. Swallowing down the B+ blood bag empty he threw it out of his sight. He then noticed that Bonnie was not in bed. He perked his ears to feel for her heartbeat, _where the hell is she!_

A replacement for her, she thought. The screen in front of her blared loudly, where is she going to find a substitute? She sighed in frustration. Stupid love spell, stupid Natasha!

'Hey! Don't call me stupid, you're the one who put this on to yourself' defended Natasha.  
Bonnie gasped at her great aunt voice, she looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Bonnie, I am in the screen!" shouted Natasha. She looked at the screen and there she was dressed in a uniform, Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows. But, a thought strike her mind when she inspected closely at her uniform. "You know you're hungry", said Natasha before disappearing as an advertisement replaced her.

Kol reached down the living at a record time, scanning for his witch.  
"Bonnie!" he shouted impatiently. Bonnie appeared a minutely later, from the kitchen holding a sliced of banana that was half bitten.  
That turned Kol on, caressing her thighs and fiddle around her lacy panty, teasing her clit. Bonnie sucks a deep breath before removing her body away from him.

"Let's order a pizza, I am hungry!" she stated, praying that Kol would fall for her trap.

"Pizza? I can cook better than that" he retorted, biting his wrist as he poured the blood into a plain glass. Bonnie whined, "I am craving for pizza, Kol" glancing at him, he was ignoring her pleading. Holding his wrist, she tastes his blood and licking maliciously. "Please?" she pleaded.

Kol sighed at her, clutching out his mobile phone, he handed it to her. Bonnie smiled in glee, kissing his lips and punched the keys. The delivery came as soon as she called; Bonnie went out to take the pizza. Bonnie noticed Kol had gone upstairs and then motioned the delivery man to come closer. The delivery man, named, Adam smirked at her and approached her. Bonnie palms clump his head and inched closer to her face, Adam pouted his lips to her and his eyes fluttered close. Bonnie snapped his neck and his body dropped down to her feet. _That was easy, she thought._

After tugging the substitution she had garnered into the basement, she joined Kol inside the kitchen chewing his slice of pizza.

"What take you so long?" he questioned, passing a plate to Bonnie.

"Fresh air" she replied, moving to the living room and dropped herself on the couch. Kol arched her eyebrows understandingly.

Bonnie try to depict the spell again, she pondered at the fourth things out the five the most, a true love kiss? She scoffed. How is she going to find love when she can't even get out of the house. Natasha, please, help me, she prayed.

"You know, I am not a Ginny in a lamp or your fairy god mother, Bonnie!" exclaimed Natasha annoyed at her calling. Not that she did want to help her helpless Bonnie, well, she do have a life of her own.

"Sorry, Natasha, I really need your help" she pleaded. Natasha sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Natasha, standing on the foyer of the house. Bonnie stared at the view of the private house, the wide vast ocean and cold wind managed to cool her down. She contemplated in asking Natasha, but she knew the answer, but she has to make sure of it.

"The true love kiss, what do you mean by that?" her eyes darted towards her great grand aunt. Natasha pondered at how she had to answer her; she knew her great niece had depict the spell.

"Well, just like what is says. TRUE. LOVE. KISS." She smacked her lips emphasising her point. Bonnie clearly didn't want to joke about it.

"Fine! The kiss is done only at the end of the spell, when you mixed the blood together and the ashes of the white oak tree. At the completion of that mixture, your substitution has to drink the substance." She paused, waiting for her to take in the new information. "After that, the true love kiss would be with you and Kol. That means, you are supposed to fall in love with that vampire. What is the point of a love spell when you don't fall in love?" she stated, ending her explanation.

"My feeling towards him is only hatred!" she snapped at her grand aunt. Natasha frowned at her statement. "That does not look like it, when I saw you making out with him on bed". Bonnie shrugged, "It was to distract him, so I could get him unconscious to get his blood" she hissed anger flaring up her body.

"Natasha! Is there any other way than falling in love with him?" her eyes pleaded to her grand aunt, there should be another loophole in the spell, she is sure of it.

"Well, there may be another way" that attracted Bonnie's attention to the creator of the spell.

"What?" she whispered, when Natasha hushed her and pointed up. _Later_, she mouthed.

**A/N: I am actually having fun writing this story, currently, I am contemplating of how to end this story with my side kick, Haru, she's a Japanese freak. Jk. Well, there will be more developments of how Bonnie would break the love spell at the next chapter. There will be more of smut scenes with Kol and Bonnie, since Kol can't resist the temptation of Bonnie under him. In case, you guys, want to read more of my writing, you should check Damon/OC/Elijah titled "I should have said no". The first chapter may be a bore but it will good at the later chapter. Okay, going to brainstorm on chapter 3. Review, pretty please, with a cherry on top. Hugs and Kisses to everybody who read it but didn't review, it's okay, I know you guys are shy. Love you, Lyza.**

**A/N : To clear away the doubts, when Kol and Bonnie bonded, the feeling of abhorrence Bonnie feel towards vampires, was decrease at quite a large amount. She still feels hatred towards vampire's but not that much as before. **

**A/N: A hint for the next chapter, there may be Bamon appearing, still thinking, how then she could find the ashes of a white oak tree, right? ^^**

_**Review, Review, Kisses.**_


	3. Hello, Lover

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome review and the authors alert. I apologize for the late update; I have writer's block and too caught up with my studies. Its 3 months to my final! Weepie! Okay, on to Chapter 3: Hello, Lover. This chapter will be a bit centred towards Natasha and Niklaus past as they do have a delicious moment, and last chapter I did say about a Bamon appearance, but due to changes in the story. I am afraid, Damon entrance would be stalling for a moment, but everybody loves to have the hot Damon to appear once in a while right? Hence, I will try to discuss with my sidekick, how Damon would come out in this story.  
A/N: In case readers would like a soundtrack to go for the story, I recommend; Marcus Canty – Won't Make a Fool Out Of You & John Legend – Tonight. **

Chapter 3: Hello, Lover

_In 1890, it has been a tradition that every year, the Mikaelson would held a grand ball by virtue of their reputable sovereignty, with their sparse of wealth, every servant and butlers of the house would busy themselves to get everything perfect. Esther Mikaelson would definitely look through every intricate detail to ensure all was in place, before, sending the invitations. All of the witches were invited as Esther had always a soft heart towards her kind including the other supernatural. However, her husband, Mikael tends to have a hatred feeling towards them. Esther face shine in delight-fullness at the sight of her sisters, they embraced each other and converse of their old times. While everyone was engrossed at their conversation, a certain couple in a particular room was in a mixture of amore and fury._

_"Nik…" whimpered Natasha, her eyes shut at the pain in her back. Niklaus plunged deep and rougher into her, jostling her up onto the wall at the same time. He was rage in fury, at how every male was ogling their eyes at her appearance, the red sequined dress hung at her body sexily emphasizing her curves and her deep cleavage displayed openly. Nik kept clenching his fist throughout the event, when the anger takes over him. Nik grab her arm when she was unaware and pulled her towards his room. Locking the door for extra measures, then his big hands tore the dress into pieces, by the time she was naked, the dress was shredded into pieces._

_"What the hell, Nik! That cost a fortune!" yelled Natasha, her face stunned at how angry Nik was. She gulped at his fury boiling in his body. She didn't think of making him angry she was intending to make him jealous. Nik had been avoiding her ever since he had got to know about the stupid love spell she created._

_Niklaus released her body when he collapsed at the end of his orgasm. Natasha panted for air, her chest heave in and out. Simply now, she smiled at how she really missed making love to Nik, although Natasha knew that their relationship is a taboo to the witch world._

_'A witch is to get married to their own man kind in order to retain their legacy and blood' those were the words her grandmother kept repeating. She did not want to rebel her mankind but her love towards Nik was strong._

_"I love you" Nik confessed, caressing her cheeks. He nuzzled at her neck breathing her vanila butter scent, he miss doing this to. Back then, he had admired her as a sister, but when things change, as she got more mature and powerful. Nik was instantly intrigued at her existence how she would smile at his joke. Especially, how she would be nervous when he trapped her in the middle of forest, teasing her for a kiss._

_"I know. I love you too, I am so sorry about the love spell" said Natasha, crossing her legs at his thighs, her hands coiled around his blond curly locks. Niklaus leaned in at her luscious pink lips resurfacing the lust and passion that had vanished earlier._

_"Natasha! Niklaus!" screamed Esther, when she entered Niklaus room bearing a tray of breakfast. Esther was concerned at her son retreating back to his room earlier last night. Now seeing the image at the foreground, she was beyond dumbfounded. Natasha, the girl that she had raised just like her daughter had slept with his son._

_"Go home, Natasha!" demanded Esther, her hands were igniting flames of fire. Natasha put on Nik's black shirt quickly, and rushed out of the room in record time. Niklaus jaw tightened at how his mother was reacting, he is an adult for god's sake!_

_"You have embarrassed our family, by sleeping with that SLUT!" stated Esther, trying to hold up her anger._

_"Don't call her a slut! I love her!" barked Niklaus, clothing himself from his nakedness._

_Esther eyes widened at his confession. She approached his son; her face was filled with concern, her fingers traced on his son's face. Esther gasped, backing away._

_"You're curse! What did that slut do to you!" questioned Esther, taking a distance away from his son. It is the fixation curse she was sure of it, one of the love curse that is equally helpful in terms of cupid aid but dangerous toward supernatural like us. Esther shook her head, no, she didn't want to lose any of her children. She had to do something._

_"Natasha, my lovely daughter" exclaimed Esther as she arrived at her cottage uninvited. Natasha grimace at the sarcastic tone, but still opened the door for her to enter._

_"What can I help you with, dear mother" she managed to stuttered out the word mother fluently, respecting the original witch, such an ironic state she is in just yesterday Esther was shouting her slut. Natasha shrugged her shoulders when Esther took a seat and scanning her surroundings._

_"Niklaus, wants me to kill you" announced Esther solemnly, trying to feigned her sadness in place. Natasha frowned at her statement, she shook her head refuse to believe that her lover wants to end her life. Esther just nodded her head, never fail to remain compose and still put up the sad image._

_"You're lying, we are getting married. You can't stop us, Esther", not caring that she addressed her by her name, and she was annoyed at how Esther tried to separate witches and werewolf apart. Suddenly, she was reminded of how Esther felt when Henrik died due to a werewolf attack that was because of her fling with the alpha. Esther had promised to be with the alpha but she took back her words, now she had been spreading the taboo of witches engaging relationships with werewolf._

_"I am not afraid so, Niklaus has long left. He had decided to leave you" pressed Esther and continued to tamper Tasha's sad emotions "Niklaus realize that your love to him is all fake!" she stated, standing up and approached her slowly. Natasha glared at her._

_"Besides that, I have unfinished business with you," smirked Esther, as she stab her with a sharp ignited knife spelled with a death curse._

_Natasha growled at the pain she felt, her bones start to give in, leading her body to slump down to the cold floor. She screamed at the agonizing pain, her eyes fall to Esther face that displayed pity before her fall to darkness. Esther glanced at the unconscious body in front of her, clearing the mess; she triggered a flame and burn her into ashes. Collecting the substance, she recited the spell to undo the curse her son from the stupid love spell Natasha had created. Although, she had disengaged the curse from them, it didn't occur to her that the love they had was real._

_**BTR [back to reality]**_

Kol emerged out of the bathroom, his blonde locks still wet, not caring to cover his nakedness. Bonnie laid on the king size bed, exhausted at last night's venture of Kol's passionate sex.

"Earth to Bonnie!" yelled Kol, when she didn't answer his call for the third time. Bonnie flinched at his tone.

"What?" answered Bonnie, holding her back to get up, she winced at the pain around her thigh, where Kol had fed of her blood last night.

"My family is coming, we need a bit of your help. So, please, oblige to the circumstances we will put you in later!" said Kol, staring at her face for her answer. Bonnie nodded; having no energy to retort back to him that she was not going to help them. She sighed, entering the warm tub Kol had done for her.

The Mikaelson gathered at the living room, Rebekah lounging at the sofa with Kol at her side drinking his bourbon. Elijah was standing emotionless facing a brown big box that looks so much like a casket. Bonnie took her steps slowly down the living room. Her face stunned when she saw Tyler sitting at the arm chair. Bonnie's first reaction was to hug him but realize that it was Klaus. She hated herself in doing the spell, sighing she took her place. Elijah nodded his acknowledgement when she came down; he approached her with a hand leading her to the empty seat. Bonnie smiled at his charming actions, ignoring the cold glare from Kol.

"Elijah, always the moral one. How are you, my lovely witch?" asked Niklaus sarcastically, he added, "Enjoying the stay with my brother, Kol, I must say".

"I enjoyed his company than your existence, Niklaus", replied Bonnie, noticing that Niklaus jaw tightened at her tone.

"Mind your words, witch, wouldn't want any of your friends to be in danger, right?" said Niklaus, arching his eyebrows. Before, Bonnie could counter back, Niklaus took out her grimoires and tossed it to Bonnie.

"Hurry up! I am sick of this sired body!" barked Niklaus opening the casket displaying his former body.

It had been hours since she reverses the spell, Niklaus was now out of her sight. Kol had still some discussion with his family. This should be the time.

"Natasha" she whispered.

A gust of cold wind blew in from the open window and suddenly, Natasha sat across her.

"Quick, we don't have much time. Niklaus may smell my scent!" said Natasha in a hurry.

Bonnie nodded and lay down on the bed. Natasha entered her dream at ease.

"What's the key to break the curse?" she asked when they were at the cottage.

Natasha pondered at how she has to say this, "Bonnie, listen to me, I need you to reawaken me"

Bonnie frowned at statement.  
"Why?" she asked, curious at the change of the subject.

"Esther had jeopardised the fixation curse when she killed me," answered Natasha, feeling angry at how Esther had managed to change the curse she created. She added in the explanation noticing that Bonnie was clueless, "When a person is bonded in the fixation curse, the death of its partner will reboot the curse itself, meaning in order to undo the curse. You or Kol has to die, but I change it, Bonnie", she pleaded with her she can't have the Bennet witches lineage to end at her.

"Bonnie, please" said Natasha, nodding at her great niece it was the last resort; she knew that the curse could be ultimately dangerous if it is not done properly.

Bonnie thought through about reawakening Natasha, she have not completely trust her _yet_. Although, reawakening her great grandaunt wouldn't be a bad choice. Bonnie nodded, and decided on the latter. Natasha held her hands enclosing the spaces in their fingers, both chanting the awakening spell, inside the circle of candles. The power of their bond arouse, the candles ignited into flames, wind started to blew strongly towards them making their hairs flowing into the air. They stood inside the virtual circle bracing themselves from the strong force and continued chanting the spell. As the wind reside, the candles whooshed and the room darkens. Bonnie eyes opened, glancing at her front, Natasha did the same, smiling at her back.

Bonnie trudged down the steps behind Natasha, her black satin dress sweeping off the floor and her dirty blonde locks plaid cascading over her shoulders. She now realizes why Klaus was attracted to her; she was divinely beauty in many ways. Bonnie followed her towards the living room.

"Natasha," exclaimed Rebekah, her eyes dilated in amazement and her mouth gaped, at her brother past lover standing alive in the middle of the room. Rebekah stood up from the couch.

"NIK!"  
"What Rebekah?" spat Niklaus as he sprinted towards the living room from the kitchen. Rebekah pointed at Natasha still stunned. Niklaus turned at her direction, facing Natasha who is approaching Niklaus slowly, covering their distance from each other.

"Tasha..." his voice was much of a whisper. Standing in front of him, she slyly took out a small dagger dipped in to a white oak tree and plunged deeply into his hard toned abs. Niklaus growled at her actions, his hands grab at the dagger bruising his body. Blood trickled down his body and stain his white shirt. Natasha smirked in victory that was just a start she wants him to suffer, rather than staking his heart.

"Hello, lover" she declared, deepening the wound making him winced under her.

"You can't kill me, Tasha" declared Niklaus, pulling out the dagger from his body.

"I know-"Klaus intervened her and stab at her back, piercing the dagger through her flesh. As quickly he stabs her, Natasha sprung at him pulling the dagger unhurt at his attack. Confusion flashed in front of Klaus face.

Natasha smiled in pity at him and replied solemnly, "I'm immortal, you bastard!" kicking his dick making him growled at the pain. She knew that the awakening spell didn't just make her return back to life, she is now immortal just like him. Bonnie eyes widened at the commotion, Elijah and Kol retreated back to the room at the yelling voices.

"Tasha, spare his life would you. He is at the vulnerable state," suggested Elijah, pulling Natasha arm away from Niklaus before the situation gets worsened. Natasha abides to Elijah and sat across Kol who was glancing curiously at the lady in front of him.

"How are you even alive, you don't smell like a vampire so you are not equally immortal", Kol speak breaking the tension in the room.

"I have my ways," answered Natasha toying with the dagger, her eyes still staring at her past lover. Klaus winced at the sharp pain that was starting to heal. Bonnie arched her eyebrows towards Natasha, indicating for her to get on with their plan. Natasha shook her head, _not_ _yet_ she mouthed.

"If you could excuse me", said Bonnie, rushing upstairs to the room locking the door. Kol followed her in unison, before the door shut on his face. She cleared her throat, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. Glancing at Kol motioning slowly towards her she sighed exhaustedly, slumping her shoulders. She leaned towards the window, scanning the night view.

"Leave me alone, Kol. Please" she implied when Kol wrapped his arms on her waist but Kol didn't budged and burrowed her neck. Bonnie felt the annoyance gripping her body, she repeated again, "Get out, Kol!" she lamented her demands for the third time, raging in anger.

"Get the fuck out of the room!"pulling his grasp, Bonnie glared back at him. She had enough with this love curse. She vented out her anger sending him off towards the hard wall.

"Fuck, Bonnie!" he growled, charging towards her. He trapped her slender arms at the top, giving her no chance to move. Bonnie snivelled a cry at the throbbing pain, tugging at his grasp.

"Let me go!" she demanded, moving her knees to kick at his dick. Knowing what she was intending to do, he blocked her actions separating her thighs. With his free hand, he tugged at her lace pants and removing it swiftly. Unfastening his belt and he zipped down his jeans; his harden erection sprung out in action.

Kol thrust into her hard grunting at how impenetrable and tight she was. Pulling out off her, he spited on his fingers and rube it on his dick before forcing him inside her. Bonnie started to cry at the agony, tears drop wet on her face. She screamed at the pain, she knew she was starting to bleed when she felt light headed. Kol ignored her pleading, and plunged more deep into her, how could she be so insolent towards him. He was the one in control of him, not her.

"Bonnie! Look at me!" he demanded, shaking her body when she shut her eyes. Bonnie turned, her eyes set down on his face taking in his expression. He was still hovering on top of her and his dick still erected inside her. Bonnie eyes fluttered open, but close soon after. Kol realise she was drain off his blood in her system. He quickly bites his wrist, placing it into her mouth. Bonnie swallowed at the sweetness of the liquid, holding onto his wrist like a dear life. She was thirsty off his blood; she ignored the realization and drank a full dosage of his blood. Kol removed himself from her, resting his back on the bed. Pulling the covers and covered their nakedness. Bonnie whimpered at the warmness, turning towards him.

Bonnie slumped into the comfort of the sheet completely glutted. She turned towards Kol, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown when she noticed he was loomed into space.

"Kol?" she called, he glanced at her from his an eye view, still not looking at her.  
"What?" he asked harshly, folding his arms below his head as a replace of a pillow.  
"Why did you make the love curse?" she asked bluntly, turning towards him.  
Kol did the same; he paused at his words as he observes the beauty in front of him.  
Kol mulled over at his reply, sighing when he can't find the answers. Bonnie waited for him to reply.

"Kol?" she called him again.  
"I don't know Bonnie, when I saw you drunk and alone. You reminded me of someone I used to know," he voiced out, reminiscing the past he had with a woman he once copulate every time they met. Kol had loved this woman, but when he knew of her true existence. It was way before he got turned by his selfish mother, he lost not only his humanity but his true love to a woman he never would ever met again because of his blood lust.

"Who?" asked Bonnie, she was intrigued that Kol had love in his life. A cold blooded vampire like him feeling the emotion of love, which was strange.

Kol sighed, contemplating on letting her know. "I was a human back then when I knew her. As we got older, we fall in love", he seethed a laugh, "We were getting married at the age of twenty, childish I know, but when I transform at the ritual". Kol stopped, refusing to continue the story.

A teardrop escaped through his black orbs, wetting his cheeks. Bonnie wiped off his tears, assuring him that she will understand if he doesn't continue. She could blame it on reflex or the right thing to go at the right time, when her arms wrapped around his neck comforting him. Kol softened at her touch; it has been a thousand years since he had shed a tear, with the comfort from the little witch and his humanity taking over him he cried for the first after a long time.

**A/N: Nobody is perfect, Kol do have a hard time in his life before he became a vampire. Everybody has a hard time no matter how perfect they were born. I was contemplating on releasing chapter 3 of Fixation. With the support of the readers, I managed to come up with this story. Well, I didn't think that this story would even be recognizable. So far, I am glad that I didn't get side track, believe me I had edited this chapter more than twenty times. Back to TVD, anybody excited of table read episode 1 of season 4! & Paul Wesley tweet on Stefan being different in S4. God, I can't wait for Oct 11.**

**A/N: Although, this chapter has tinge of Klaus and Natasha, I will try to refrain myself not to put more of them. Just trying to introduce the character; Natasha in a new way to readers who would like to depict more about her, she is like a mixture of a Sage and Lexi – but a witch. Hope this chapter do justice would be adding more, more, juicy SMUT next chapter. PROMISE! Reviews are love. Hugs and Kisses, Lyza.**


	4. You're Mine

Chapter 4: You're Mine

Kol pushed off the comforters of his body. His throat parched at the thirst. Browsing his blood bank he plucks out B+ then gulping it down residing the starvation at its emptiness. Kol's eyes gaze onto the lithe body laid on his bed. Last night, he had shown her his vulnerable state. His weakness was his past; he cussed at how weak he could be. Striding towards the shower, Kol's mind whirled in confusion as he let the warm water stream down his tone body.

The loud thunder blared loudly into the sky indicating a heavy storm arising. Bonnie jolted awoke at the sound of thunders menacing through the dark night sky. She hated the sound of thunder, her body startled at the reflection of the lightning from the window. She tossed around reaching for Kol safety arms but her face drop when the side of the bed was empty.

"Kol?" she called for him. Silence.

Bonnie arched her eyebrows; it was only five in the morning. He couldn't be up by now. Her feet touch the cold marble floor as she paddled towards the bathroom. She peeked inside before entering, then closing it back when he was not inside.

_Where is he?_

With that thought, Bonnie took a step downstairs, leading her body towards the kitchen. She rummaged through the cabinet feeling hungry.

"What you doing?" asked Natasha, sitting at the bar enjoying a glass of red wine. Her eyes squinted at Bonnie curiously.

"Grabbing a bite, want some?" she offered, cutting an apple into cubes. Natasha observed her great niece, speculating the strange aura she was feeling around Bonnie. Natasha approached her slowly, taking hold of Bonnie's hand. Avoiding her question, she entered Bonnie's mind.

Natasha smirked at the images she sees and the jumbling feelings accompanying it.

"What?" asked Bonnie, releasing her hand.  
"Bonnie... My intuition and guts says that...You-" she pointed at Bonnie intimidating, "Is feeling something for that Kol" she replied, smiling annoyingly to Bonnie.

Bonnie scoffed, "What? You're blabbering nonsense, Natasha!" she retorted, feeling very much annoyed.  
Natasha her head back and chuckled incredulously at Bonnie's reaction.  
"Then why do you smell like him my dear Bonnie" she inquired adding to the fuel.

Bonnie freezes. She was suddenly muted to words, she didn't realise that she have been sleeping with Kol ever since that drunkard night.

"The fixation curse bonds you by blood; it's not exactly a love spell. It describes like it because you feel sudden lust and people blame it as the part of the curse" she paused, "But they were wrong, I made the curse to bind my blood with Klaus so that he will be under my control. To us supernatural, it's a powerful spell you could garner, Bonnie" said Natasha rhetorically.

Natasha continued again simply to conclude her long winded speech, "Whatever you are feeling right now is not because of the fixation curse, it's by your own true feelings. The fixation curse is to bond and bind each of your body. But not your feelings, Bonnie" she finished glancing at Bonnie who was mulling her words.

"Bonnie?" called Natasha, awakening her from her daydream.  
"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening..." she mumbled.  
Natasha sighed; she knew Bonnie didn't believe in discussing anything that verged on relationships. She had observed how Bonnie gets used by her friends to get what they need. Now seeing how Kol behaved towards her, she knew he was using her just for casual sex.

Bonnie slumped in front of the bar, drinking Natasha's left over wine. Her mind pondered at her great grandmother words. Deciphering the words like a difficult puzzle, putting it into place was much tough than calculus. She sipped the bitterness, feeling dehydrated. Bonnie took another gulp when Kol pulled the glass away from her mouth. She frowned, trying to grab the glass back but Kol raises it higher than her height.

"Kol! I was drinking it!" shouted Bonnie.  
"You're still underage" he said absentmindedly, drinking it all.  
Bonnie grunted at his actions, she brushed pass him towards the refrigerator. She felt so thirsty! No, she felt hungry!

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she yelled, exasperated at how she was feeling. She gulped her saliva even if her mouth was dry as a desert. Bonnie clutched her stomach when she felt a turmoil building upwards to her throat. She ran towards the sink throwing out the food contents from yesterday.

Kol observed her, aiding her by only holding up her hair when she vomited.  
A thought struck him, Bonnie have not been feeding his blood. His solemn face reverts to his ripper face as he bites on to his wrist. Dropping the blood into a plain glass till the wound healed then warming it for her.

Bonnie rested her body on the couch feeling restless. Her head was spinning, it should have been the wine, oh god, she should stop drinking. The last time she drank it had led her to this mess! Bonnie cussed at her drinking temptation, she cringe at the migraine rolling over her head.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better" said Kol placing the glass on her hand, before grabbing his car keys.  
"Where are you going?"  
Kol halted and replied, "None of your concern. Drink the blood, Bonnie. There's more of it in the fridge".

"But-" her words were cut off when the door slammed shut loudly, making one of the frames dropped to the ground shattering to pieces. Bonnie ignored Kol's sudden change of attitude to that she finished the contents of the blood. When the migraine resided, she went off for her search of Natasha. To her dismay, Niklaus was hovering on top of Natasha with an erection just centimetre away from her entrance. Bonnie gapped at the spectacle, mumbling her apologies before closing the door quickly. Leaning at the door, she heard Niklaus growled at the disruptions accompanied by Natasha's giggles flittering around the room.

With Kol's absence, Bonnie made her way to the basement. Reaching at the bottom, she heard banging noises getting louder every second. Bonnie sighed; she didn't realize that the sleeping spell would fade away that easily. Cautiously, she opened the door and welcomed to a young man that was earlier mentioned as Adam crouching at the corner of the room.

"What the fuck do you want from me!" he barked, standing up from his sitting position. Bonnie shrugged at the profanity; walking towards him she touched his hand calming him down. Adam relaxed at her touch following her out from the basement. Bonnie command him to sit on the wooden chair, grabbing the robes she tied it around him preventing him from escaping.

"What a handsome chap you caught, Bonnie" said Natasha, caressing the man, name Adam whose face was nothing but fear. His body was chained up by rope onto the wooden chair. Natasha gazes at his eyes that was filled with fear, holding his head and close her eyes. Her mouth move reciting a spell, Adam shrieked at the wincing pain he felt in his head. Soon, his shrieking becomes silence and his body went limped on the chair. Bonnie mixed the blood she collected a month ago, into a glass.

"We forget the white oak tree ashes!" exclaimed Bonnie, slapping her head for the slip. Natasha shook her head and stated, "That's settled" she waved a ziplog bag with ashes inside.

"Who gave y-" her words intervened by a man voices at the door, "That will be me, Judgey!" said Damon, dressing in black from head to toe with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"Damon?" she gasped, her mind confused at how he managed to come here.

"In a flesh" he raised his arms expecting a warm hug but Bonnie gapped at his existence.

"How you know I am here and that I required the white oak tree ashes?" she queried her hand on her hips not quite happy with another cold blooded vampire in the house. Kol wouldn't be happy with Damon being here.

"Well, Natasha here, my ex flame" said Damon, kissing Natasha's cheeks before adding, "Told me she wanted my help so here I am"

Bonnie shuddered, Damon and Natasha, oh my goodness. She expressed her gratitude to Damon with a warm smile and took the bag from Natasha. As she mixed the mixture, Adam awoke from the spell feeling like a zombie, simply staring into space. Natasha took the glass, motioning him to drink it all up; just like a good pet Adam swallowed the mixture.

Damon arched his eyebrows not understanding why the innocent man is drinking blood.

"Are you trying to turn him into a vampire, because that is not the right way to do it", he stated shaking his head at how they were doing the wrong way.

"No, we are not turning him, Damon" replied Bonnie, showing to him the fixation curse page. Damon eyes read the page, and suddenly laughed at how ridiculous the curse was.

"Oh, Bonnie, I didn't know you were that desperate. You could have just asked me to strip and sex you up. All you have to do is ask, Judgey," suggested Damon, trapping Bonnie on to the wall. Bonnie frowned, shoving him to the opposite wall. Her face disgusted at Damon's cheap flirting, she was not that easy.

"In your dreams, Damon" she retorted, looking at Adam whom was still closing his eyes. She prayed that the curse is working at him, so she will be free from Kol. When Adam eyes fluttered open, he surveyed his surrounding as if searching for someone. His eyes travelled to Damon, pausing for a moment, but then looked away. Adam's eyes went dimmed when he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Did the curse work?" asked Bonnie feeling impatient at the outcome. Natasha nodded, but a tinge of doubtful still hidden inside.

"We will know that when Kol gets back, till then you can start gathering your stuffs and go home with Damon", said Natasha, untying the ropes that was on Adam's unconscious body. Bonnie shook her head, "Let's go, Damon" striding towards the door with Damon abiding her from behind.

Upon his arrival, Kol noticed the changes as he step out from the car. The smell of a scent he recognized that was on his list of trouble. Damon Salvatore. His face flashed in anger when he didn't hear the heartbeat of Bonnie.

"BONNIE!" he shouted for her presence, even though he knew she had long left.

"She has long gone, Kol. You can't toy her anymore", remarked Natasha, aware that her words had just arouse his rage.

"Where is she?" Kol gritted out. He grabbed her throat forceful up the wall, deflating her oxygen tank.

"Kol...T-that's none of your concern!" sputtered Natasha, pulling out his hand and shoved him off her. Kol lunged towards her, his fangs protruding out in fury. Natasha smirked at how angry he was.

"Get the fuck off her!" scowled Niklaus, grabbing Kol at his arm and threw him out to the window. Niklaus jumped onto him, punching his guts then grabbing Kol's head slammed it on to the brick walls. Kol slide his legs making him dropped to the ground, Niklaus growled at the sly move his brother did. Stabilizing his body he attacks him to the ground again.

"I can rip your heart apart and I won't give you any mercy," warned Niklaus, his eyes lighted up in yellow topaz.

"I dare you brother!" challenged Kol, punching at Niklaus face hard making him fall backwards. Kol wiped the dry blood on his mouth and spitted it out. Niklaus clenched his fist as he turned and walked off towards the house.

"Coward, aren't you brother!" yelled Kol at his brother's retreating back. Kol smirked, receiving a finger from Niklaus.

The journey back home, Damon had gave a simple summary of what happened when she was MIA. Matt has woken up from his coma which she reminded herself to visit him when she arrives home. The rest, well, was still angry at how she, the witch worked with Niklaus. She didn't blame her for being at his side but they were angry because she didn't discuss it with them. It's ironically at the situation, with Alaric chasing after the originals and the only way to save Caroline and Tyler, she had to do this. With her mother leaving her and Jamie that has long gone by now. Kol the man that has banged her ever since that unlucky night, Bonnie really needs to have a relief of all this stress and mayhem. Although she knows that by going back to Mystic Falls is the opposite relief, she had to face her friends no matter what even if she felt a lump in her heart.

"So what's up with the love spell?" asked Damon, breaking the silence. The journey was still a long way ahead, seems like an accident had happened.

Bonnie sighed. "It's not a love spell, is a fixation curse. Kol wanted to make me his and take control of me", replied Bonnie, glancing at Damon.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Seems like he fancy you", teased Damon, smirking at her.

"Drop it, Damon. Stop pestering me already," said Bonnie, closing her eyes exhausted at how her life is becoming into.

Damon dropped Bonnie at her house, she grabbed her tote bag before giving a quick warm hug of appreciation nothing more at Damon. Walking up at the grey pathway to her house, she noticed her father's car. Her face suddenly dropped, her father had come home and didn't even have the intention to call her. Now, she didn't feel like going home at all, but the sun has set and it was getting late. Bonnie sighed, realizing that she has other choice and took out her house keys.

The lights were off, Bonnie flipped the switch on. The bright lights filled the rooms her vision settled around the living room searching for her father. She shuffled towards her father room, she was thankful he was asleep. She too needed some ample rest, retreating back to her room and lounged her body on her bed. Bonnie unplucks her bra and took off her clothes, changing back to a long sleeve black shirt that she took from Kol. Bonnie knew she would not meet him anymore, Natasha had made sure of it. A part of her wanted to keep one of his as her own. His cologne smell still retains in the clothing, she fold her arms breathing the scent that she suddenly miss.

"You miss me, Bonnie?" a warm shuddering voice said.

Bonnie jumped at the voice; she shook her head not believing that she is hearing Kol's voice. She turned towards the voice expecting Kol, but no one was there. Bonnie sighed, she must be delusion there is no way Kol would enter her house, and she haven't invited him.

"Bonnie," the voice whispered at her ear, she shivered at the sudden coldness hugging her body. Her eyes fall down on her hips seeing two white arms were hugging her tightly. A daylight ring on the right hand that she well recognized was from none other than Kol. She swallowed in fear of what he would do to her especially realizing that he knows what she had done to him.

"Kol", she stuttered out, waiting for his response. Bonnie grasps his arms, turning to him. She glances at his face that was filled with anger, frustration, betrayed all in one. Her hands caressed his cheeks gently, scared to hurt him even more.

"I can't let you take control of me. I had enough of it, not my friends, Klaus, Damon and mostly not you." Bonnie said, sternly. "Kol, please, leave" she demanded, opening her door.

Kol stayed rooted on the ground, having no intention of leaving the room at all. Bonnie repeated her demands but to no avail he ignored it the second and the third time.

"Kol, I don't want to repeat it for the fourth time. Leave, before I call the police," she warned.

"Bonnie," he growled. "You want to know why I did that curse?" his face hardened, staring at Bonnie, striving to keep in control. Bonnie shook her head. Kol strides towards her, cupping her face and stared intently into her eyes. Bonnie breathes in sharply, knowing where this will lead to.

"Kol! No. Stop!" she shouted when Kol starts to planted wet kisses on her neck and his slender fingers traced on her thighs reaching her pants. He swiftly tugged his fingers at the front of her short and yanked it off her legs. He smiled when Bonnie was not wearing anything underneath her short. He licked his lips at the smell of the arousal, shoving her to the wall his mouth leaned down and nibbled at her labia. Bonnie moaned when his tongue swirled around her clit. Her hands gripped at his shoulders, panting hard at the sensation feeling.

"Kol..." she whimpered when Kol stood up. He wasn't done _yet_. Kol unzipped his pants and pulled his shaft out. He thrust deep into her, harder as her moans got louder. He lifted her up and slammed her down into his erection, Bonnie shrieked loudly at his actions. Her fingernails scrapped the fabric of his shirt, she grunted at the coverage in his body. As if reading her mind, Kol stripped off his black shirt then throwing it aside without breaking their kiss. They slobbered over each other, familiarising each other body parts and enticing pleasure throughout. Bonnie shouted at her climax, Kol continued plunging deeply into her, a while later, Kol landed his body on her, panting for air. Bonnie turned to him, sweat beads on her forehead as she took a deep breath before speaking;

"I am not your sex toy, Kol. I love what we did but we can't continue this. Not like this," Bonnie face was serious; she was really done with it. Kol had to just manipulate her mind and her body betrayed her very mind. Kol may have control in her body but not her heart. Definitely, not.

"You're mine, Bonnie. I would never let anybody change that," he exclaimed, Kol stood up striding down to the bathroom.

Bonnie was not bemused and shouted, "I. Am. Not. Yours!" she followed him to the bathroom. Kol frowned. "You are!" he said, finishing the conversation.

Bonnie scoffed. "You are such a thick skin! I can't believe you're in my house... hold on... How did you even enter my house?" Kol arched his eyebrows at her question.

"You, son of a bitch! You compel my father!" she shouted, her voice getting louder. A knock at the door intrude Kol from reasoning his actions, Bonnie's father head popped out from the room. "Bonnie?" he called.

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, dad!" she replied. "Breakfast!" he said, before closing the door shut. Bonnie turned at Kol dressed up and smells of his cologne.

"Where you going?" folding her arms, trying hard to be serious. Kol buttoned up his shirt, then adjusted his hair completely ignoring Bonnie's question and walked out of the room to the kitchen.

He took his seat in front of the kitchen island, Bonnie's father acknowledge his existence pouring him a glass of coffee.

"Ah, Bonnie, you didn't tell me you were married!" exclaimed her father with glee, hugging her tight. Bonnie jerked at the sudden exclamation. Kol smirked at her reaction.

"Married?" she stammered, Bonnie's eyes widened when her father flashed her hands at her face. Her mouth gapped, seeing a white diamond on her marriage finger.

**A/N : BAMMMM! Nobody seen that coming right? Kol and Bonnie married! What the hell happened between Bonnie and Kol, he didn't get her by supernatural so he took her human legally. So what now? Nobody could even touch Bonnie! Pity Bonnie, oh wells, her life is so haywire. & Bamon, oh god, they are so cute, shall make a one short story of them soon! (Look forward to that!) **

**Review please, thank you as always. It does wonders to me, makes me feel happy to write. Love, Lyza.**


End file.
